Raging Hearts & Fighting Destinies
by funkydiva1978
Summary: Isabella Swan is forced to seek out protection from the very family that abandoned her. How will the love of her life react in finding her alive and well after one hundred years of believing she was dead. My entry for Darkward Vamp Contest


**AN: 1/7/2010: This story was intended to be a one-shot for the ****Darkward Fan Fiction Contest held in Oct 2009. I have decided to work on a complete outline and work on making this story a multi chapter. Thank you to everyone how has reviewed and helped me come to this decision! I am excited to work on it.. but can give no positive timeline to when i will have enough chapters ready to post. So please just put me on Author Alerts because i will be changing the title and a bit of the ending. **

**Darkward Fan Fiction Contest Entry Oct. 2009. **

**Title: **

**Raging Hearts & Fi****ghting Destinies**

**Disclaimer: All characters are works of in regards to Twilight and the Twilight Saga are owned and made up by Stephanie Meyers. **

* * *

EPOV:

Sept, 2009:

"_Every moment with you is spent with restraint. It's just that I don't love you, Bella." _

"_What? But you said…." _

"_Please don't make this harder than it has to be. I can't. Just understand that I can't. There are many things that I wish I could explain to you but I can't. Know that this is for the best. Just please don't do anything reckless."_

"_Edward, what am I going to do? Where am I going to go? How am I going to live without you?"_

"_I promise it will be as if I never existed."_

Sept, 2010:

"_Carlisle! Jasper! Emmett! Hold him!" _

"_STOP IT! STOP IT! Let me go! She needs me! I can find her! I can make it better!"_

"_Edward! Please, listen to us, she is gone. It was an accident!"_

"_Then let me go so I can die! I want to die! I can't live without her! I won't live without her!"_

"_Think of Bella. Would she have wanted this? What would she say if she saw you behaving this way?! You have to listen to us. Bella would not have wanted you to die. She would have wanted you to live. Live for her Edward! Live for her!"_

Sept, 2110:

Under the cover of darkness, the Cullen Estate looked more like a stone cold armory than a home. It possessed a very medieval and gothic quality; I was very surprised that Alice and Esme would actually live in these kinds of conditions, but then again, nothing truly ever does stay the same.

I should know; I didn't.

As I rounded the corners of the winding driveway, the headlights of the car illuminated, in passing, the impenetrable fortress that was surrounded by a thick iron gate. I hesitantly brought down the window and took in the night air. I was hoping for a scent -any scent- that would remind me of _him_. But sadly, all my senses could perceive were a very potent dose of grass, trees and a slight odor of freshly leveled tops soil. I smiled suddenly, realizing that Esme must have been working on her rose garden at some point during the day.

When the car came to a sudden stop, my three other companions filtered out. I quickly slipped on my hooded cloak and stepped out to join them.

"Is anyone even home?" Heidi asked as she lifted her head to smell the breeze that had just picked up. I looked at Demetri and Felix who had been inspecting the house, searching for motion or, in a worst case scenario, a hostile welcome..

"We've been here for over an hour and there has been no movement or alerting scents. I am telling you Demetri, there is no one here."

"Don't say that, Felix!" Heidi hissed, "They have to come! They are our only hope."

"Felix, this land is infested with wildlife and being so close to the ocean, the mixture of animal feces and salt air makes their scents harder to trace." Demetri said. I held back a laugh as I looked over at him who was watching me with dancing eyes. "Something I said amused you, my lovely?"

"Demetri, has it ever occurred to you that the reason you only smell animal dung and salty air is because that is exactly what they want you to smell?" He took a step towards me and settled his firm hand on my waist.

"If I am missing something, please tell me what it is." I turned, closing my eyes and lifted my nose to the air and inhaled. Filtering through all the smells and odor, I quickly set them into categories that seemed logical for the terrain and area. When I came across the unnatural ones, I focused on those.

"Alpine; almost like moss and acorn, a soft sandal wood with a hint of hickory, spicy mint with a soothing essence of gardenias and lastly a tantalizing smell of lavender with a mouth watering hint of honey." I opened my eyes suddenly feeling dizzy as I felt Demetri hold me tighter, placing both hands on my hips. I heard a soft snap of a branch and looked over his shoulder. "Demetri.."

"I know lovely, they are here." He quickly turned pushing me behind him as Felix and Heidi took their defensive positions in front.

A mixture of excitement and trepidation flooded me as I watched three tall figures emerge from the darkness of the forest. Although the moon was covered by the clouds, my vampiric vision was flawless and I quickly made out the faces of my former father figure and brothers. Taking a necessary step back, I quickly lowered my gaze and pulled my cloak even lower over of my face. I smiled when I saw the years hadn't changed them much, obviously. Carlisle was still young and handsome, approaching us with grace and dignity. Jasper, tall and broad shouldered, stood leaning against a tree trunk, while Emmett stood, with his hands on his hips, at high attention, watching over all of us. I wanted to take a giant leap forward and embrace them, but I kept myself fixed in place.

"Demetri, the years have been good to you. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Carlisle asked calmly. Demetri looked at me over his shoulder, and I nodded hidden from under my cloak, silently signaling for him to proceed.

"Carlisle, we come in peace and we mean you no harm. We have found ourselves in a bind. We have come here tonight to seek your counsel and ask for help." Demetri stated determinedly.

"If this has to do with taking up arms against Aro and siding with Marcus, I am sorry, but I will not get my coven involved. This war, unfortunately, has forced our kind to draw a line in the sand. You all started up this irresponsible war, we absolutely refuse to take any part in it or take sides."

Demetri turned to look at me, waiting for instruction. I watched as Carlisle began to retreat into the cover of the foliage. I was about to call out to him when I heard Felix.

"Marcus has been killed and you turn your back on him?! On his name? He fought for you years ago, Carlisle! He fought for you and your vegan diet!" Felix spat.

Carlisle quickly turned, "Marcus knew the path he was taking when he entertained the ridiculous idea of this war! He and I parted as friends centuries ago. From what I heard, he was not the same old Marcus in the end. I know if he were here, he would understand. I am sorry for your loss. He was one of the few good ones."

Emotion suddenly flooded me. To hear such warm and tender words about Marcus whose loss was almost as devastating as when Edward left me. I covered my face with my hands pressed at my temples. If I could cry, I knew I would be crying despairing tears.

"Are you his widow or his mate?" Jasper's voice shook me out of my stupor. I kept my head low refusing to answer and quickly felt all eyes on me as I kept my face hidden.

"She is neither. She is with me." Demetri snapped. "Now, Carlisle, will you please just hear us out. We have come here in good faith. We are without our leader, we need help. And against my better judgment, I have come here to beg if necessary. Please, at least hear us out and counsel us. We are not asking for you to get involved. We are asking for an alliance of sorts."

"I am sorry, Demetri. An alliance with you means breaking our neutral stance with Aro. I can't do that to myself or my coven." Carlisle stated with finality in his voice. Demetri looked at me again and I nodded quickly. He took a deep breath and sighed before asking, "Where is your _mind reader_? Where is _Edward_?"

Their heads quickly snapped back, looking at us in bewilderment.

"What did you say?" Emmett called out.

"He asked, where is_ Edward_?" Heidi smirked.

Carlisle and Jasper looked at each other, and came closer to us. Carlisle looked around, searching for something -I don't know what- in everyone's faces, before he settled his sight on me. "Who are you? What are you hiding? Show yourself."

"Your business is not with her, your business is with me, Carlisle. Now please, call your mind reader so he can probe our minds to see that we mean you all no harm, and that we are true about our intentions." Demetri's tone was now irate.

I bent my head again wondering if maybe these last decades had indeed changed Carlisle. I slowly turned away from the group and started my retreat to the car. As I walked, I looked up at the sky and saw as the moon came into view.

A sudden choking sensation filtered through me, as my bones felt a quiver and a sharp pain echoed through my still heart. I let out a huge gasp as I fell to the ground and clutched my chest.

"Catch her!" I heard Heidi scream. Demetri's arms were fast; in no time, he was cradling me.

As I glanced back, I caught Emmett and Jasper quickly scurrying around the perimeter of our meeting site.

I could see Felix on his cell talking to our reinforcements, "NO NO! She is fine now. Just be on the look out!"

Carlisle was quickly making his way over to us. I shook my head in fear worried that he would find me out. I was not ready for us to become reacquainted. I steadied my feet and tried to gain control of myself as Demetri helped me up. I shook my head trying to get rid of the uneasiness that I felt, but as I started to turn and take a couple of steps away from him, I was suddenly hit by another pang of electric pain.

As I kept taking a few steps back, I felt myself falling again, this time the arms surrounding me were warm to the touch, and my crippling sensation was suddenly gone. In between these jarring movements, my head rolled back and my hood came off, allowing me to finally peer up onto Edward's shocked face.

"Bella?" As I locked eyes with his ruby red raging eyes, everything I had tucked away in the deepest part of my memory, came flying back. The lies, the despair and the anguish.

_The first moment I laid eyes on Edward in that crowded cafeteria in Forks. The first moment he spoke to me in biology. Edward saving me from that band of thugs. Edward smiling at me when he was playing baseball. Edward saving me from James. Edward bringing me to his home in Forks for my birthday. Jasper attacking me. Edward leaving me alone in the woods, walking away and never turning back. My year spent in fear and desolation. _

"_I don't love you Bella…Every moment with you is spent in restraint…."_

_Oh my god! I am not ready! I am so stupid!_

"Get away from me!" I quickly stood and leaped behind Demetri who was crouching in a defensive stance in front of me. In a flash, Felix and Heidi were flanking him on both sides, to give me time to recover.

I turned to look over at a shocked group of Cullen men just staring at me in confusion.

"Bella? Is it really you?" Carlisle asked quickly, taking a few steps forward. I glanced at Edward, who was frowning and pulling away from Jasper as he held onto his shoulder. I lowered my gaze and nodded. "My GOD, this is a miracle!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a few steps back. "This was a mistake, we need to go. I am sorry we disturbed you."

I shook my head trying to remember why I ever thought coming here was even a good idea and quickly turned to walk away. I heard unsteady growling and hissing as I reached the car. Suddenly, I felt the ground tremor and two bodies colliding. I flipped over to the roof of the car when I sensed those same two bodies flying in my direction. Just as I leapt onto the car's roof, Demetri's body came thundering to a standing halt at the base of the car.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed. "You will not leave!"

As I straightened my posture on the roof of the car, I suddenly couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably for a moment. Edward's hands fisted and twitched, and the rest of the men were trying to hold him back.

"Ah, Edward! Still think you can tell me what to do, huh?" My smile fell as I jumped off and marched over to where he stood. "I am not longer the feeble little child that you met so long ago. You can't tell me what to do anymore."

I could see his teeth clench as he fought the urge to lash out at me.

"Carlisle, I suggested we come here to form an alliance. Marcus and I… well, we both felt you would always be someone we could turn to. I guess just like _feelings_ change, so do the contents of one's character. We will not trouble you again. Goodbye."

"I said NO!" Edward raged as he reached out and pulled me to him. My body was on fire once again; the blaze that was coursing through my veins made my lips quiver in anticipation.

I looked up onto his chiseled face, his eyes dark and dangerous. He wasn't my old Edward. It was obvious the past century had been difficult for him. I wondered for a moment what he must have thought when he had heard that I had died. Was he sad? Remorseful even? Then I remembered the game he played with me; that vicious game, where he had used me as a fleeting distraction in his bored eternal life and it all came back to me so quickly in the form a hopeless wave. And still, I fought my innermost instincts to rip his clothes to shreds and mount him right then and there. I felt him tighten his hold on me, and smirk as if he knew my inner conflict.

I quickly came to my senses and pushed him back, "Stop this Edward, I mean it!"

"If you think for one second that I am just going to let you go…" Edward started.

"You don't get a say! You don't have that right anymore!" I ran to the car and called for everyone to get in. "We are leaving!"

"NO BELLA.." As soon as I felt him make his move to approach me, I quickly pulled my Smith & Wesson and held it at close range to Edward's chest. "What the fuck? Bella, you can't be serious? You think a gun is gonna harm me?"

As everyone filtered in, I stood my ground with Demetri calling to me. I felt the wind blow as it lifted my hair. As the moon light reflected off of my nickel plated gun, I could see the Cullen men starting to take formation behind Edward to try and stop me. I pushed my palm out and unleashed my gift. I mustered all my strength to send a blocking wave through the air at them and it hit them with a sonic boom. I saw them fall back as I turned to run, but realizing that Edward was already on his feet and running at me. With a heavy heart I turned and aimed my secret weapon at him.

"I tried to warn you, Edward! Please, stay away from me." I then pulled my trigger and unleashed my werewolf blood infused bullets into Edward's knees and shoulder. My heart hurt as I saw him fall, but I continued my getaway knowing that the pain was only momentary.

Before Edward could make his move, I floored the car in reverse and spun the car around in one full move. The tires screeched and smoked as I raced down the curves of the driveway and hightailed out of their Estate. In my rear view mirror, I could see Edward racing behind me with Jasper and Emmett on his tail, but as I took the turn onto the main highway, I lost them in dust.

I sped down the highway in and out of lanes of traffic, and almost flinched when Demetri's hand encased mine that was clutching the gear shift.

"You ok?"

I shook my head. "I'm not right now, but I will be. Just I don't wanna talk about."

He rubbed circles on the back of my hand, as we drove to our hilltop, almost deserted, estate.

* * *

"What do you mean it is none of my business?!" Felix roared. I shook my head as I looked outside the window. "You and Marcus kept your secrets when he was alive! Look where that has led us? To war! That is where! Now Aro is out for our blood with no forgiveness! You have to tell us Bella, tell us what happened between you and the mind reader?"

"Felix, if telling you would make the situation better, I would tell you right away, but trust me it won't! I am sorry, I can't."

"If you would have given us at least a little trust, you would see we are not against you Bella." Heidi chimed. I look at her rolling my eyes.

"I ask again, what is your history with that man?" Felix demanded.

"I don't know. I don't remember… I can't talk about this." I turned to unfasten my canteen of blood, but found it empty. I threw it on the table and walked to the portrait of Marcus and Aro above the fireplace.

"Demetri, you need to talk to her. Her connection to one of the most ruthless assassins I have ever encountered must be brought to light. If Marcus were here, he would force the truth from her or send her out. Think with your head man! Not your hea…"

Demetri was at his throat in a flash. "If Marcus was here and he saw how you treated her, he would take off your head. So be careful when it concerns Bella."

Felix pushed off Demetri and stood toe to toe with him; the anger coming off him in waves. He suddenly turned to me and gave me a growl.

"You have killed us. You and Marcus, both. I hope you are happy!" He grabbed Heidi and pulled her to the door. "Demetri, if you know what is right for you, you will leave her to them and come with us. If we beg, maybe Aro will take us back without necessarily having us killed."

Demetri waved them off before turning himself to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and walked over to the piano and let my fingers play a familiar melody. I felt Demetri move behind me and lean in close to whisper, "Was he your mate?"

"NO. It was a long time ago. It was when I was human, memories that have only recently come back to me." I turned to face him, and gave him a quick smile. "I need to feed and unwind. I can't stay here or I'll go mad."

"Bella take protection, as well as an escort." I smiled at him and shook my head, but I did show him the guns I was carrying.

"I have my shield and guns, I am not out to kill. Anyway, I am meeting Jacob in the club…and before you give me a lecture, just remember he gives his blood so we can protect ourselves."

The gravel crunched under my heeled boots as I walked to my blood red Ferrari. I slipped inside,started her up and raced outside of the compound. I followed the uneven road back to the paved one and heard the tires hum on the smooth asphalt.

_Finally, now that I am alone, I don't have to keep up a mask. _

I looked at the rearview mirror and saw a car following me with two fully darkened figures covered in black leather. I could also see two more passengers in the back sit. They kept at a respectable inconspicuous distance.

_Demetri just can't let me be. _

I accelerated shifting gears as I raced through the crowded lanes of traffic. I couldn't believe the one man whom I had trust all these decades was dead. Marcus had always made sure to keep me up to date with his plans, but his carelessness and secrecy these past few years had just baffled me. I wanted to blame Aro, GOD, how I have wanted to blame him! He was responsible for much of the heartbreak and torture in my life. If it hadn't been for Marcus's protection, I would have been a shell of the vampire that I am now. I would have become just like any other toy, to be used and disposed, in Aro's army of mystical misfits.

I controlled my inner rage as my thoughts went to Edward. It was sobering to see him again. The man who had captured my tender heart at seventeen years old. He was still the same in looks but his eyes -the windows to his soul- told me a different story. My little vegan vampire had broken protocol and taken up drinking human blood again. His sparkling ruby red eyes were a testament to that. I knew it was impossible for vampires to age, but I swear he looked more like a man now than he did when he broke my human heart into bits with his rejection over a hundred years ago. I was thankful in some ways that the change from human to vampire sometimes made us forget our human lives. If I had still remembered Edward after I was changed, I am sure I would have hunted him down sooner, and well, I think what I would have witnessed back then, would have definitely killed me.

_You were an amusing toy. That is all. _

I shook my head and continued my race towards the pulsing center of the city that held one of the few neutral vampire and werewolf zones. Since this war had begun and the werewolves were found out to be just as mythical as vampires, territories were marked and treaties were formed; a weak and feeble plot manufactured to convey the impression of order. But I knew better. It was just a way to buy time before a unanimous decision was made on how best to deal with the "werewolf" problem.

I needed to feed and I need to talk to Jacob. I quickly parked my Ferrari in one of the VIP parking spots, behind the brick warehouse and walked towards the main entrance. I nodded to the muscle-bulging, tank-like vampire who was acting as doorman before I made my entrance.

"Thank you, Luca," I whispered for him to hear, as I made into the back hallway of the club. The music was growing louder and louder the closer I got to main dancing area. I was engulfed by energy that was flowing through the room as the atmosphere was fully charged with tension and sexual repression. While I didn't partake in either human or mythical creature sexual relations, I was no prude. While I didn't take a lover, I did have someone around to help me with my releases.

I scanned the room and mingled through the crowd as the music pulsed around me, I could hear the room filled with beating hearts just waiting for the taking. I was about to make my move, when the most horrible scent came to my senses. I felt a hot arm wrap around my waist and hot smelly breath against my neck. I leaned back and closed my eyes trying to find some comfort.

"How was it?" a deep rumbling voice asked. "Painful?"

I nodded and slowly turned. "It was so not what I expected, Jacob. I can't believe I thought that after all these years…decades…that seeing the Cullens again wouldn't be hard."

"Did you get their counsel? Did they want to help?" I shook my head.

"No, it seems that time really does change people. Or it just might be this damn war." Jacob started to slowly hold my hips and dance with me, as the people around us were softly flowing with the beats of the music. I suddenly felt my natural urge to feed as a girl rubbed past me. I looked up at Jacob and he gave me knowing smile.

"Go. Do what you need, and then come find me. I have more of my blood for you." I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss and left him to find my refreshment for the night.

The people had come out in full force tonight. Everywhere I looked, I saw people dancing and twirling under the lights. The flickering and shifting of the light was in sync with the music and the beats were set to a frantic techno music.

As I pushed my way effortlessly through the crowd, I found my choice of protein for the night. I glided over to her and placed my hands on her hips as she swayed. I held her close to me and whispered, "Want to have some fun tonight?"

"Ummm…" I smiled and turned on my vampire charms.

"Come on, I know the owner… I can get us into the VIP section." I turned and pointed to the sectioned area reserved for vampires and their food of choice.

I took the shocked and somewhat shy girl's hand in mine, and pulled her to the steps that led the way to the Plexiglas balconies that overlooked the dance floor. As she leaned against the clear window I came up behind her and gave her a soft kiss on her neck and mouth.

"I've never done this…" she whispered.

"It's ok… just close your eyes and let yourself go…I'll take you places you've only dreamed of going." I swallowed back a sad lump, as I remembered how many times I had prayed I would hear those words from Edward's lips. Sadly, it never happened, and he broke me soon after I had entertained those feeble human ideas.

She turned to face the bodies below as they danced to the beat of the shifting music. I swayed with her hips and pressed my lips to the back of her neck as I lifted her hair and eyed the veins that held her life force in them.

Suddenly a cold tremor ripped through my body and I jerked my head down looking out onto the dance floor. I almost shuddered in pain as my eyes locked onto Edward. He stood still in the middle of the throngs of people as they danced around him. He was dressed in black leather riding gear. It was Edward who was following me after I left my compound, but he had others with him. As if I had summoned them, suddenly he was flanked by four other figures standing still in the mass of blood pumping and twirling bodies. I knew without much thought that because of the crazy war he wouldn't go anywhere without his brat pack. When I realized Alice was down there, I almost dropped the girl I was holding within my hands of seduction and ran to her.

But when Edward's head jerked up to lock eyes with me, I froze. He was intense and wild. His red eyes were a testament to his dominant side; suddenly a dormant arousal was tinkering inside my neglected core. I closed my eyes to try and regain some form of control, and when I opened them, they were gone from view. When an electric sensation came over me, I knew I was no longer alone with my meal.

I leaned forward and kissed my prey's neck and slipped my wrist guard back to reveal my filiform needles, I quickly pressed one to the side of her neck and helped her suddenly limp body to lie on the suede covered sofa.

In one sift motion, I quickly pulled out my gun and forced Edward to stop in his tracks. "Not another step."

I could hear a faint rumbling coming from his chest. I stood with my body in a defensive stance and watched as Edward took one step towards me. I shook my head and forced images of our past out of my mind.

"I will shoot you. I swear. Leave me be. We are nothing anymore. You told me so yourself. Just…just go. All of you!" I called out to the others that I knew were behind the half open door. Edward watched me intently. Almost like he was trying to read my mind, I instinctively put my free hand out, ready to fire out a shield.

He shook his head and suddenly lunged towards me and I chose to fire my gun instead of using my power. As the chamber released the glass cartridge that was filled with werewolf blood, Edward dodged it. But I continued to empty as many bullets as I could, and I knew some had hit him again.

Edward cried out as they stung his body, "FOR FUCKS SAKE! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND SHOOTING ME?!"

Before I knew it I my semi-automatic gun was empty. I looked up and saw his brothers and sisters filter in as I watched Edward get up from his crouched position, and lunge towards me.

I was against the Plexiglas within seconds, with Edward's body pressed against mine. He pressed and rubbed his body all over me. His fingers grasped the back of my neck and forced me to look up at him. His intense glittering eyes were now black with lust, as he seemed to look right through me and into my soul. My every thought was telling me to push him away and run, but my body had stopped listening. The moment his hands were on me, and his body touching mine, I was his again. Mind, body and soul, Edward Cullen owned every part of me.

"How the fuck have you hidden yourself from me for so long?" He whispered. "God damnit, Bella, I just… I just…" He groaned as I pressed myself into his hardness.

"You just what, Edward?" I moaned into his neck as I planted soft kisses along the column of his neck.

"You feel it too? This…this… GOD! I don't even know… but I can't not touch you again. I can't be away from you again." He grabbed my face and pressed my lips to his. He let out a loud purr as he penetrated my mouth with his tongue.

As his hands rubbed the base of my neck, I felt his fingers press over the locket I wore. Breaking our kiss, he looked down, and I watched his eyes narrow as he examined the delicate metal in his hands.

"There is blood in here, there is werewolf blood!" He suddenly jerked back away from me. My body almost convulsed with the sudden lack of warmth from his body. "Why the fuck do you have werewolf blood on you?"

I looked down and tried to regain some sense of control before I lifted my head to look over at the rest of the Cullens coming closer to inspect my necklace. Alice flashed me a smile, while Emmet and Jasper just nodded at me. Rosalie was still the bitch, she stood nearest to the door, as if to coming close would scald her.

"I wear it to block Aro."

"What?!" the collective group rang out.

"Aro has a hit out on me; I am the most wanted on his list of traitors. I wear it because it disrupts my scent. He can't send his newly acquired trackers after someone when he doesn't know that their scent now smells like wet dog."

I watched as the group exchanged glances.

"Bella, I can't see your future. But I saw Felix's when Jasper and I followed him from the compound earlier. Could this have something to do with it? Can you take it off?" Alice asked as she stepped forward.

"What would be the point Alice? So you can be nosey and look into my life? I don't really care to see how my life pans out. I have been content with my vampire life so far, no need to try anything different. Besides it is my only protection. I don't want to attract any more danger."

Emmett laughed, "You don't think you're a danger magnet anymore Bells?"

I shot a look at him when he used the words that were meant to be terms of endearment for my former human self. I shook my head.

"NO, I won't." I looked over at the girl lying still unconscious on the sofa. "Oh God, I need to go."

"Bella, wait!" Alice cried out. "Please, we want you to come back with us."

I looked over at their faces, and turned to look at Edward who held out his hand to me. I shook my head. "I am sorry. The Bella you knew.. is not longer here. I am not her. We only came to you because Marcus told me that I needed to if he ever were to fall. That Carlisle….well it is all over, anyway. For what's it's worth it was nice to see you all again. But this is the last time our paths will cross. Good Bye."

Before anyone could act I crashed through the Plexiglas and slid gracefully to the floor below. As the crowd began to scatter, I looked up and blew a kiss to my beloved, and I ran through the crowd. As soon as I made my way to the back exit, I felt Edward behind me.

Without turning I said, "I told you, I am not the same old Bella you knew. I am everything but that doe eyed little girl, Edward. Everything about her died when I was turned. So if you are here to claim her, I am sorry to disappoint you."

I turned to face him and was shocked to see the unconscious girl's body draped over his shoulder. He bent down and steadied her against the outer brick wall. He reached out a hand to me, and gestured for me to come forward with his long fingers. I took a reluctant step towards him and took his hand.

He pulled me close and started to stroke my neck with his thumb and looked into my eyes. It seemed, in my vampire form, I was more attracted to Edward than my human form ever was. With each stroke of his finger, I felt the core of my arousal start to come to life again. I held his hand as I watched him lean towards the girl's pulsing neck and lick and slightly suck her pulse point.

"Feed with me, Bella." He asked. Even though I knew he drank human blood, it was still shocking to hear the words coming from his mouth. I watched with increasing desire as he kept his eyes on me, but opened his mouth to take a deep bite from the girl's neck. I opened my mouth as I saw lines of blood drip from her punctured artery that Edward was drinking from. Temptation and hunger filled my senses as I smelled the delicious scent of the source of my strength. Watching my beloved drink from her neck with hooded eyes, only made my desire escalate.

As if connected to my mind, he reached down and lifted her hand to me and offered me a taste of my captured prey. I took him up on his offer and suddenly licked her wrist and bit into her flesh. The warm and tantalizing fluid flooded my mouth and it poured down my throat, awakening the most feral desires within my soul. When I heard her heart start to slow, I quickly sucked out the venom that might have escaped into her body and sealed her wound with it. Edward following suit, quickly sealed her neck wound and pulled away. I slowly pulled the acupuncture needle from her neck and settled her on one of the lounges that was against the back brick wall.

I looked up onto his face and suddenly I felt sick, inferior; I felt ashamed. Edward drinking human blood was a step down from the boy who loved me so long ago. It didn't matter to me that he had willingly participated in my feeding; it felt like he had stooped down to my depraved level by doing that with me. I quickly retreated to the shadows of the club, and faced the wall. I knew he was following me closely but I refused to look at him.

"Come with me, Bella. We need to talk." He said in an authoritative tone. I felt him take hold of my elbow to pull me with him. I stopped my feet from running with him, and shook my head.

"I don't think so, Edward. I told you…"suddenly there was a burst of gun fire in the club. The madness took me by surprise but Edward pulled me behind him and shielded me with his body. Spark of bullets hitting the walls around us cracked the bricks into specks of sediment and had them fly all around us. Edward stood before me like a wall of iron making sure nothing hit me. I almost wanted to yell at him that I was not a weak human anymore, but I know this was not the time.

A sudden growl erupted from Edward as I followed his line of sight to see Jacob standing with trying hard not to phase. I reached out and put a hand on Edwards predator like stance

"Edward, don't. He is not the enemy. He is on my side, please."

He quickly glanced down at me and suddenly took my arm and pushed the tables and chair out of our way as he pulled us to towards the back exit. People were screaming and running around haphazardly. I glanced back and realized as the people were parting that Jane was gliding through them. I reach up and grabbed a hold of Edward, preparing to use my shield. He turned back to see Jane and started to pull me with him.

"Edward! Jane has found me! Aro will not be far behind!"

He looked past Jacob who had reachd his level of self control, and saw the she-devil wrapped up in her little red riding hood gear. The innocent doe eyed look was so deceiving to what her true nature was.

"Bella, MOVE!" Edward yelled as I suddenly got hit by something that starts to sting and spread onto my shoulder. "FUCK! You are hit! BELLA!"

The stinging suddenly turned into an intense burning.

_Is this what it feels like?! Oh fuck, it burns!_

I held it together and screamed for Edward to keep moving. He pushed me in front of him and I led us out. We sprinted past humans at vampire speed and we leapt over cars in our way as I ran us to the area where I had left my car parked. Steady streams of bullets were sparking all around us as we ran but they didn't stop us.

"GET IN! I screamed clutching my shoulder and trying to open the car door. Edward pushed me inside into the passenger side.

"Where the FUCK is the ignition in this thing?!" Edward roared as we heard the wheezing bullets coming closer. I leaned forward and quickly pressed my thumb to the ignition button and the car came to life. Edward just looked at me for a moment and shook his head. He shifted gears and pumped the clutch as he raced the car into reverse. I pressed the code into the glove compartment and a new nickel-plated Smith and Wesson appeared, with rounds ready to be loaded. I loaded the glass caps with werewolf blood, and pressed the window down.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Fucking GUNS!" He screamed as I leaned outside of the window. Aiming at the SUV with guns slinging vamps behind us.

"Edward just fucking drive, damn it! I have to lose these guys!" I tried my best to aim at their tires to take them out but suddenly I felt a werewolf blood capsule hit my other shoulder. I screamed as the stinging and burning resumed.

"Bella!"Edward roared as he grabbed me by my jeans and pulled me back in. He held my head in his lap as he grabbed the gun from me and drove with one hand on the wheel. I could hear the honking of horns and blasts of bullets hitting my car. I heard glass shatter and heard Edward groan. He suddenly reached beneath me and pulled the hand break up and turned the car in a full 180 degree motion. Edward motioned the driver side window down, and he took my gun and aimed it out the window.

"Take the fucking wheel!" I pulled myself up and kept the wheel steady as I watched Edward take aim and fire the gun at the base of the oncoming SUV. As it tilted and started to slide Edward aimed at the gas tank and shot at it. The SUV burst into flames and started coming towards us at high speed. I heard Edward yell "fuck" as he tried to cover me bracing for impact, I wiggled free as I reached out and channeled my strength.

I focused and unleashed my sonic boom like blast that blew the car and debris away from us. "DRIVE! Edward, DRIVE!"

Edward didn't wait to see what happened. He down shifted and slammed on the accelerator sending us down the highway and away from the carnage we had left behind.

* * *

Edward drove fast but remained quiet, as I leaned back and tried to ignore the stinging. I shifted a bit when I realized that we had pulled into the drive towards the Cullen estate. I shook my head and turned to Edward.

"NO way! NO WAY! Edward, turn us around."

He glanced at me at me but didn't say anything. I leaned forward and placed my hand on his arm. The electric current was reignited as I looked at his face, pleading for him to listen to me.

"Bella, we are not having this conversation. Quit fighting me." His tone was icy. "Besides, I don't think it is safe for us to be out without cover."

Edward pulled around the back of the estate and put the car in park. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The sudden lack of motion was jarring and I tried to make sense of what I was going to do next. Edward suddenly turned to look at me; his eyes were hot and hungry. He reached out without warning and grabbed me, pulling me to him for a hard and furious kiss. Suddenly, I didn't care. I deepened the kiss and leaned in forward to take more of him in my mouth. I held his face with both hands and licked and sucked on his lips. I could feel the intense lust that filled the air around us.

The arousal that had lain dormant this last century had come alive with one single kiss from Edward. He still held the key to waking up my erotic senses. He slid his hand over my arms , pulling me roughly with him as he opened the door. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist as we ran into the Cullen Compound. Each kiss or stroke of his tongue; each grab and thrust of his hips as he leaned up against me in the entry wall; each motion called for me to let go and succumb to his will and his control.

I tried to regain some control when he pulled his lips away taking a very unnecessary breath, but the look in his eyes held me in place and didn't dare let me go against his will. I felt so powerless as his arms as ran me the rest of the way through the back hallways.

We rounded the corner and past an open family room. I glanced in and saw the Cullens who were talking amongst each other. They stopped when they saw us and stood to attention. I lowered my gaze realizing I was about to have a very uncomfortable conversation. To my surprise Edward kept walking with me in his arms.

"Edward!" Carlisle called out. But Edward shook his head screaming out.

"I have prayed for this moment for a hundred years! I am not sharing her with anyone at the moment!" I glanced back to see a shocked group, but a smiling Jasper. I shook my head realizing that Jasper could sense the intense passion from a mile away. Edward kicked open the door to his suite and kicked it shut once more as we walked in. He let me down slowly on my feet. I looked around his room and saw a piano in the corner, a black suede sofa and four poster bed. I turned and walked to the window that overlooked the grounds behind the house and stared at the moon that was a lone beacon of light in the dark and desolate night sky. I could feel Edward glide towards me and I shook my head as I tried to reason why I was here.

I turned to look at him, my love, my mate, my destiny. A pain erupted in my chest when I realized what it would mean for him and his family if I stayed with Edward. Aro had gone to war because of me, and he was anything but merciful with anyone who had a hand in helping me While I didn't know if he had gotten to Marcus, or if he had employed an assassin to get rid of him, all I knew was that if I stayed, I would bring a war on this house and I didn't know if the Cullens were strong enough to survive it.

"I can't stay here, Edward. Demetri will not allow it." I shot out. His eyes flickered with rage and fire. I knew that the words had hit him head on and he knew what I was implying.

In a flash he had me against the back wall and pressed against me. "You threaten me with your lover?! How dare you?!"

The anger was so fierce, I didn't know if he was going to strike me or kiss me again with the electric current that was still flowing between us. I looked into his eyes and I was lost again. He was so magnificent and beautiful. His body lean and toned, and when he moved forward I was sure he was going to kiss me, so I leaned forward as well, to meet his lips.

Edward pulled back with a smirk, "You think it is that easy, do you?"

I looked away and bit my lower lip in embarrassment. He lifted my chin with his finger while he reached down with his other hand. He slowly stroked my waist and cupped my ass, squeezing it and pulling me against his hard length.

I let out a gasp as he leaned in to sniff my neck and hair.

"FUCK Bella, you smell so good. Please Bella, stop fighting me. You know as well as I do that we are meant to be together. You can feel this, I know you can."

He used his knee to part my legs and pressed himself against me. Suddenly, I heard a tear and Edward ripped my blouse open leaving my bra intact. He cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumb over my lips, which I parted to suck on his thumb instinctively.

"Oh Edward," I moaned as my body was betraying my most private wants and desires. I still tried to rein in control and turned my face, but that only allowed Edward better access to my throat. He leaned in and nipped at my neck and collarbone. He quickly pulled me up to him, still not lifting my body from the ground, and buried his face into my hair.

"I am not letting you go, Bella." he murmured as he pulled my face to his and sucked on my lips. His hands slid down my neck and continued their downward path to finally rub his knuckles against my very erect nipples. I could smell his spicy and alluring scent as he deepened his kiss. He picked me up and took me over to the bed and dropped me down. As I bounced on it, I looked up at him in the moonlight and watched as he slid off his jacket and placed it on the chair next to him.

I couldn't fight it anymore, I wanted him. I needed him. My body yearned for his touch and embrace. We were not kids anymore; Edward was more of a man now than he had been when we had met a hundred years ago. I didn't know what cruel game was being played; I didn't know what horrible twist of fate was going to be pulled up on us again, but in this moment I looked up into my lover's eyes and I knew that it was right for us to be together. I knew this entire time that I had waited and saved myself, even in my vampire form. And I had done so, because I was waiting for Edward. So I surrendered in acquiescence. I lowered my shield and l let him in.

Edward suddenly took two steps back when he realized that he was hearing my thoughts. But he came back to his dark and feral form and I heard a purr erupt from his chest as he learned of my waiting for him all these years. He held his chest as I let my love and desire for him be known. I watched as he looked up and saw into my soul my deepest fears of Aro and the war that had started because of me.

A sudden sadness filtered through me when I brought to his mind the reality of mine and Marcus's relationship. It was not one of love or lust; it was one of father and daughter. I could see Edward's eyes narrow as he leafed through my mind.

I shook my head to him and whispered, "Edward, this will never work. There are just so many things that you will not understand."

"The future doesn't matter Bella, because I don't have one anymore if I don't have you." He came forward and bent down to touch my leg. "Bella, I am the assassin of our group. I am far more skilled now than I was decades ago. We all are. Time has forced us to become more militant. We do what we need to do to survive. I swear to you, you are safe with me. I will never let anything happen to you again."

As soon as I heard those words my future with Edward was sealed. I leaned up and pulled his shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere. I ran my hands up and down his chest and kissed him everywhere. He pushed me back down, quickly ripping my bra off in the process. He slowly undid my leather belt and unbuttoned my jeans in one swift move. He pulled my denims, underwear and boots, all off together and gazed down at my naked body.

"I will never be able to be parted from you again, Bella." Edward whispered. I swallowed hard and met his heated gaze as he slipped his pants down and off. He stood naked before me and ready to claim me. He leaned down and took my foot in his hands. He kissed me from ankle to knee and massaged my thighs as he continued his course to the center of my heated core. I felt his hands rub their way to my wet and hot center. I gasped as he slipped two fingers in right away, and whispered, "FUCK, I want you."

He pulled my knees over his shoulders, forcing me to open up to him as I felt his fingers dive into my parted folds over and over again. It was when I felt his warm tongue over my swollen nub that I arched my back and cried out; thousand jolts of ecstasy running through me. I moaned and grinded my hips up and down, quickly searching for further release, while Edward was trying to hold my hips down with his other hand flat against my stomach.

Edward smiled as he leaned back, removing his fingers from my pussy. But before I felt bereft of his wondrous touch, he quickly inserted two fingers into my wet center once more, stroking me quickly, while curving the tips of his fingers to the front wall of my pulsing center.

"Edward, I need you!" I cried out. I was so close to the edge again and yet so desperate to feel him inside of me as well. "Please, I want you!"

I watched as Edward stood on the ground and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He parted my legs and aligned himself at the entrance of my wet sex. He entered me with one strong and intense thrust. My head shot back and I cried out in desire as I felt a white heat surge through my body and deep into my soul. As I was neared my release, I looked up into Edward's eyes and I locked senses with my lover and just let myself go. He leaned down and kissed me hard, whispering his devotion and love for me. Telling me he would never leave, that we didn't have a choice, that I was made for him, and he would never make the same mistake he did so long ago.

We came together screaming out each other's names as our orgasmic release was almost never ending. The bed shook and the walls rattled, but we didn't care. It didn't matter. Really, none of it did anymore. Marcus was dead and I was on the Volturi's most wanted list, but it didn't matter. I was done living in fear and away from Edward. We were ready to take back the life that was taken from us when I was young and we were in love, we were ready to face eternity together no matter how long it lasted for us. Because in the end of it all, we had each other and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

Edward lifted me up the next morning and carried me into the shower and lathered me up and washed me as we exchanged kisses. It was hard for us to keep our hands away from each other; after all, we've been apart for a very long time. But when Alice called into the room and threatened us with bodily harm if we started it again, we decided to stop.

Edward dressed me in his dress shirt and my jeans as we walked hand in hand to meet with the others.

After catching up and giving the group a few stories of my change, memory loss and escape from Aro's clutches, Edward and Jasper excused themselves for a meeting they had planned.

Edward made sure to give me a long and lingering kiss. He promised to be back before dusk. I reluctantly let him go and spent the rest of the day with Alice and Esme.

It was far past dusk before Edward and Jasper returned home. Edward apologized and quickly swung me up into his arms and raced me to his room trying to make up for his delay.

This soon became our routine. As soon as the dawn came, Edward and Jasper would leave us and they would return looking a little haggard and spent after dusk. When I would question his absence, he would give me some feeble excuse. At first, I would be upset with his efforts to keep me in the dark, but honestly, it didn't matter. Nothing for me was as important as my time with Edward.

Finally three weeks later, Edward and I departed the Cullen compound and Edward took me for a drive telling me he had a surprise.

I was all giddy with anticipation; he would always shower me with tender love and care. I could sense that he wished that he could go back and take away all my pain during my decades without him. No matter how many times I would assure him that I was fine with how things turned out, he would always find a way to carry the stress of my suffering on his own shoulders.

As he raced us through the woods, driving us deeper and deeper into the very desolate forest, I was trying my hand at twenty questions in my efforts to try and find out Edward's surprise for me.

"I am telling you Bella, you will not guess! But if you are a good girl, maybe I'll show your surprise soon." He leaned in to kiss me softly. I moaned in delight and tried to reach for him when he pulled away. "You, Miss Bella, are a very dangerous vampire."

I feigned ignorance "Why Mr. Cullen, whatever do you mean?"

Edward growled in desire and brought the car to full stop outside a huge lumber carved cabin. I exited the car at vampire speed and almost made it to the door before Edward pulled me back by my waist.

"Oh come on, Edward. Please please let me see!" I pleaded. He gave me a deep and lingering kiss and rested his forehead against my mine.

"Isabella Swan, the moment I held you in my arms under the moonlight a few weeks ago, I knew I was being given a second chance to make sure I lived up to being the man you needed me to be. I failed you when I left you all defenseless without anyone for you to turn to. I failed you, when you woke up confused and unsure of who you were, after you vampire change. For those reasons and more, I am so sorry. But I swear, my gift to you will make up for every mistake I have ever made and for every time I hurt you.

Edward reached down and held my hand and opened the door to the cabin and pulled me into it, behind him. The entire cabin was filled with roses and lit candles. The atmosphere was passionate and erotic. In the far corner of the living room near the fire place, I saw ornate gift boxes wrapped in delicate bows waiting for me to open them.

I looked over at Edward who was watching my reactions. He smiled and nodded for me to go and open my gifts. I reached up pulled down the boxes and setting them on the floor and sat cross legged, preparing to open gifts like it was Christmas.

I quickly tore open the wrapping and lifted the lid of the first box. I felt a cold chill come down my spine as I sat there with the box in my lap. My smile fell and I looked up at my beloved with confused eyes.

He sat on the sofa and stared down at me, his eyes alive with satisfaction at me opening my first gift. I swallowed hard, suddenly at a loss for words. He frowned a bit and gestured for me to open the next box. With a heavy heart, I sat up and opened every single box he had laid out before me. With every one that I opened, I looked up at him expectantly, hoping he would give me some sort of clue as to how I was supposed to react.

I sat there in the middle of the living room floor with open boxes staring intently into the blinking eyes of the bodiless heads that Edward seemed to have so proudly collected for me.

"Do you see, Bella? Do you see what I mean? They will never hurt you again!" Edward beamed at me.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry as I sat with heads of the entire Volturi clan in front of me. He quickly stood and offered me his hand.

"I thought we could burn their heads together." He smiled.

I looked up at him and just shook my head. In a flash he was bending at my side and stroked the apples of my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I understand love, this must be so emotional for you."

He stood and tossed their heads into the fireplace and sat next to me holding my body against him. He stroked my hair and kissed my temple as we watched the flames engulf their heads, and heard the fire fizzle and crack..

Before I could process what I was feeling, Edward leaned in close and dropped one more box in my lap.

"I saved the best for last!" He smiled. I reluctantly unwrapped the last box, and lifted the lid to open it.

I don't know how long I was screaming before I realized that it was my voice that had flooded the cabin. Edward was holding me by my shoulders and trying to calm me down. I fought against him and tried to pull away.

"HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU?!" I screamed at him. "Why, Edward? Why?"

"Bella love, because they all hurt you! I would never let anyone hurt you again. The fear you felt, the anguish they caused you. I couldn't let them just get away. So I killed them, I killed them all." Edward stated with a determined tone.

"Why Jacob? Oh GOD, Edward why him?" I asked weakly. He pulled back and held my eyes.

"I saw his mind that night at the club Bella, how can you expect me to keep a man who harbored such explicit fantasies about my future wife?!"

"This is what you and Jasper were doing? This is what you both were consumed with this whole time?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "He didn't have a choice now did he? I mean if he hadn't attacked you, I would never have even entertained the idea of leaving. So when I asked him, he did me this favor as a way to make up for his actions."

He leaned in close and gave me a chaste kiss. Edward gave me a little laugh, "I'm really glad he didn't refuse me. I mean it was what made me decide not to kill him for his role in all this! Can you imagine how difficult it would have been for Alice?"

I shrank back from his grip, realizing for the first time that Edward had truly gone mad. My mind was reeling and my soul was in a state of panic. I bit my lower lip and just swallowed down a lump of fear and smiled at him. I didn't know for certain if the separation all those decades ago had caused Edward to mentally snap. But what I did know was that I was alone with my beloved and if I didn't act accordingly, he could turn on me.

So I smiled and reached up and kissed him. I thanked him for his thoughtfulness and exclaimed how relieved I was that he had made it possible for me to be free of such horrible people. I bit back my self-hatred when I lied to him and vomited out my verbal gratitude for killing my best friend in the whole world.

As he hugged me close, I closed my eyes and made a silent prayer to whoever was up there to get me back to Carlisle and Esme safe and sound. They would surely know what to do and how to deal with Edward.

Edward leaned back and took my hand and pulled me to the large master bedroom. As I sat in the middle of the bed, I watched as he went to shut the door.

"You know, my love? You really should learn better how to block me from reading your thoughts."

As I glanced up into my lovers eyes, I realized my mistake. And when his smile fell, I knew it was a fatal one.

* * *

AN: please review. add me to author alerts, for i am working on expanding this into a mutli chapter sometime soon.

Thank you again for reading.


End file.
